


Начать сначала

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: После пересечения границы, Лютер намекает Кэре, что пора позаботиться кое о чём важном. Им нужна фамилия.





	Начать сначала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fresh Starts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096896) by [Ghosty842](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty842/pseuds/Ghosty842). 

Пересечение границы было одним из самых волнительных моментов в жизни трёх андроидов. Особенно если учесть, что им пришлось пережить за последние несколько дней. На секунду Кэра засомневалась в том, что сделала правильный выбор, но так или иначе, она никогда не смогла бы позволить Джерри или Лютеру пожертвовать собой ради них с Алисой.

Свобода не даётся легко и без потерь, но Кэра не хотела проливать ещё больше крови.

К счастью, офицер таможни, рискуя собственной должностью и национальной безопасностью, разрешил андроидам спасти свои жизни. Кэра вспомнила, как однажды Алиса спросила, почему андроиды и люди не могут жить мирно друг с другом. Похоже, революция Маркуса уже успешно решала эту проблему.

Они сделали это. Они в Канаде, в безопасности. Даже Джерри умудрился проскользнуть, хотя ему повезло больше — таможенник, казалось, спешил домой, поэтому Джерри спасся благодаря человеческой ошибке.

Пока они дожидались семейства Чепмен, Лютер осторожно подтолкнул Кэру, отвлекая её от Алисы.

— Что-то случилось? — встревоженно спросила Кэра.

Лютер молча указал на человека, стоявшего неподалёку с табличкой, на которой было написано **«Сесилия Тремблей»**. Кэра в недоумении наклонила голову, не понимая, куда именно следовало смотреть. Лютер знал этого человека? Но он точно не был андроидом.

— На что я должна посмотреть? — прошептала Кэра, обратившись к Лютеру.

— _На фамилию. Мы должны придумать свою, если, конечно, ты не хочешь остаться Кэрой Уильямс,_ — ответил Лютер через беспроводное соединение.

Кэра встрепенулась, осознав, что даже не задумывалась об этом. Уж слишком была озабочена пересечением границы.

Алиса вздрогнула, услышав упоминание «отца». Наверное, тот день, когда Кэра спасла её от смерти, навсегда сохранится в памяти.

— _Ты прав. Я больше не желаю быть связанной с этой фамилией. Не после того, как Тодд обошёлся с Алисой,_ — Кэра сильнее прижала к себе девочку.

Лютер удовлетворённо кивнул.

— _Понимаю. Я тоже откажусь от фамилии, которую дал мне Златко._

Он перевёл взгляд на Алису.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — произнесла вслух Кэра, нежно поглаживая пальцы Алисы, и вновь перешла на форму общения, доступную только андроидам, не желая, чтобы их разговор кто-то подслушал, — _Алиса, какую фамилию ты бы выбрала?_

Девочка хотела скопировать фамилию из любимой книги и стать «Лидделл*», но Кэре пришлось отказаться от этой идеи — фамилия звучала чересчур странно и нереалистично. Она начала сканировать фамилии, в поисках тех, что означали бы силу или настойчивость.

— Фостер? — прошептал Лютер, озвучив свой вариант.

— Дельвин? — предложила в ответ Кэра.

— Мне нравится Фостер, — Алиса застенчиво улыбнулась Лютеру.

Кажется, Кэре не было смысла голосовать, но она не обижалась. Фостер… Прекрасная фамилия, подходящая им. Они не были связаны родственными узами, но уже становились семьёй.

И почему Кэра не думала об этом раньше?

**Author's Note:**

> * Лидделл — фамилия главной героини книги "Алиса в Стране чудес" (прим. пер.)


End file.
